Secrets
by Lady Potter
Summary: No Evelyn. Original charater. Can't tell ya too much I'll give it away. But my charater is living a dangerous secret all because of her father's inspiration. All flames will be used to light my bombs to throw at your stories, you've been warned.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Pearl Harbor or anything that has a copyright.  
  
  
  
Secrets  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Date: 1931  
  
  
It was a clear and crisp autum day in November and a young girl of about eight sat on the porch of her father's farm in Tennessee with her mother, Jacklene. Today was a day of joy in her and her mother's small lives. Her father, Amos, was a commander on a crusier at the harbor in Washington D.C. and could only come home for one week every month. Today ws the day that he would be arriving. The sound of a bus stopping was hear and she sat up starighter. Her mother was wringing her hands and when a man cleanly shaven, tall, and dressed in a white uniform came walking down the driveway with a duffle bag in his hand she jumped out of her chair and off the porch running to meet him. He dropped his bag as his wife jumped into his arms and held her tightly. He glanced up over her shoulder at his daughter still sitting on the porch.  
  
"Jamie," was all he had to say before tears welled in her eyes and she too jumped from her chair and ran down.  
  
The small family held each other crying and laughing until they decided it was time to go into the house for supper. Jamie sat on her father's lap in the house and listened to his stories of ships and planes and her mother yelling from the kitchen not to fill her head with such nonesense. Amos laughed shaking his head and continued with his stories.   
  
"Jamie, look what I brought you," said Amos rooting around in his duffle bag.   
  
Jamie sat on his lap waitng with bated breath. He sat up straight and held out his hand and in his hand was a tiny model of a plane.  
  
"Oh daddy! Which kind is this?"   
  
"This on is a carrier craft. When I come home again next I'll bring you a bomber." said Amos.   
  
Jamie sat looking at the tiny model. She had a whole bunch because her father kept bringing them home for her.   
  
Amos' stay was all but too short. Or at least it felt that way and when he left, there were many tears of sorrow but they always knew he'd be back.   
  
Jamie's mother smiled sadly at her.   
  
"Jamie, do you think you could go and get some corn from the field for supper. Not too much just a few good ears?"  
  
"Yes momma."  
  
Jamie headed towards the vast field and when she picked she only picked the best ones for her mother. On her way back she caught a glimps of a crop duster skidding to a hault and two boys jump out. She shook her head.   
  
  
1941 - End of July  
  
"Jamie! Get in here this instant!" yelled Jacklene.   
  
She dropped the wrench she was using to fix the crop duster and headed out of the barn door. She was wearing a pair of her father's jeans, a button up shirt unbutton with a white beater on underneath that. Her blonde hair was cut to her eyebrows and a set of navy blue eyes were set in her head. Jacklene shook her head as her daughter approached her with her hair a mess and grease and grim all over her.  
  
"Yeah mom?"   
  
Jacklene winced at her crude sounding voice.   
  
"What mom?" repeated Jamie.  
  
"Why do you have to have such a gruff voice?"   
  
"What mom?" asked Jamie again getting frustrated.  
  
"Your father is home. For good."  
  
Jamie's eyes widened and she pushed past her mother into the house. He was standing in the middle of the living room in a tan uniform.  
  
"When did I get a son?" asked Amos as she ran in.  
  
She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back.  
  
"Daddy, I fixed and can fly the crop duster!" exclaimed Jamie over dinner. "Although landing is a whole lot harder than taking off."  
  
"She demolished the whole side of the barn." said Jacklene without emotion.   
  
"And did you fix it?" asked Amos laughing.  
  
"Of course." smiled Jamie.   
  
"It's the son I never had," laughed Amos.   
  
"She about looks like one. Amos, we need to talk. Jamie, I know you still have a mess in the barn to clean up."   
  
Jamie rolled her eyes at her mother and left the table kissing her father on the cheek.   
  
She came back in about two hours later and her mother called her upstairs. A skirt and blouse were laying out on the bed.   
  
"What's this all about?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Your father and I are sending you off to college to become a nurse."   
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You will wear this tomorrow and look like a lady, no buts."   
  
Jacklene left on her heel and Jamie took out her anger by throwing things around her room. She took note that her mother had packed her skirts and blouses and pumps. Then something dawned on her and that night she stole into her father's room and took a whole bunch of his clothes. She replaced the blouses and skirts and pumps with other things.   
  
The next morning she dressed as she was supposed to and did everything she was told. When the bus arrived her father kissed her cheek good bye and handed her a wad of cash and told her to use it wisely.  
  
"Good bye my little James," said Amos.  
  
"Bye daddy, and mom? I'm going to major in mechanics too." and she laughed at the look on her mother's face and got on the bus headed for Washington D.C.  
  
When she arrived instead of going to the college she headed straight for the recruiting sation. When she walked in she headed for the bathroom and changed into one of her father's outfits and took off her makeup and messed up her hair. She shoved them into a corner of the bathroom and walked out and straight up to the counter.   
  
"Name?"  
  
She took a deep breath.   
  
"James Amos Johnson."  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pearl Harbor or anything else with a copyright.  
  
  
  
Secrets  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
"Your age?" said the man behind the counter to Jamie.   
  
"eight-teen"  
  
"And what field are you trying to test for?" asked the man.   
  
"Air field mechanics sir."   
  
The man looked over his glasses at her before reaching under the desk and pulling out a sheet of paper.  
  
"Go take this over there and bring it back when you are finished," said the man guesturing to a small set of cubical desks.   
  
Jamie nodded and took the pencil and and test to the testing station. For her, the test was easy. She turned it in and took a seat in the waiting area. Forty-five minutes later some one finally called her.   
  
"James Johnson?"  
  
She stood and walked with the man dressed in a tan uniform to a back room. She took a seat in the room and another officer walked in carrying her test and a few other things.   
  
"Mr. Johnson, welcome to the United States Air Force. Your test was outstanding petty officer."   
  
Jamies smiled before saying, "thank you sir."  
  
"Now, I want you to take this uniform and this set of papers and go to this place. Report there tomorrow afternoon, understood?"   
  
"Yes sir!" said Jamie standing and saluting.   
  
The officer returned the salute and left the room. Jamie had barely got out of the door before letting out a whoop of joy. She checked into a motel and bought herself a car. She was going to need it if she was going to be driving a lot.   
  
The next morning she dressed in her uniform and placed the two pointed hat tilted to the side of her head and got in the car. She drove two hours to the base that she's been instructed to. She parked and saw a bunch of men in tan pants and white beaters running in block formation. She was thanking god for her lack of chest. She had no chest what so ever. A genetic default on her mother's side. She was a as flat as they were. She got out of the car and walked into the command station. The officers in there stopped what they were doing and looked up at her.  
  
"Can I help you son?" asked one of them.   
  
"James Johnson reporting for assigned duties sir," said Jamie handing him the papers.   
  
"Aviator mechanic with outstanding scores and wishes to learn to fly for the force.We'll see how you do. You may begin working in hanger four. There's a plane in there thats been down for weeks and no one seems to be able to fix it."   
  
"Yes sire," said Jamie saluting and leaving.   
  
She walked over to the hanger and found a fighter plane.  
  
"Just like the ones dad brought me but bigger."   
  
She shrugged off the button up part of the uniform leaving only the beater behind and began her work of checking for problems.   
  
"So do you know whats wrong with her?" asked someone about three hours later.  
  
Jamie jumped and turned to see a young man leaning against the wing.  
  
"I believe I've fixed it sir," said Jamie  
  
"You new? I've never seen you before."   
  
"Yes sir, James Johnson. I'll be fixing your planes."  
  
"Well it's a pleasure to meet you James. I'm Rafe McCawley. I pilot this here plane."   
  
Jamie wiped her hands off on a rag and shook his hand.   
  
"Start her up sir, please." said Jamie standing back.   
  
Rafe nodded and climbed in the cockpit. He turned the engine and it roared to life but only one propeller started.  
  
"Got ya!" yelled Jamie and disappeared behind one of the wings and began rewiring a part of it.   
  
Within a matter of seconds the second propeller started up. Rafe cut the engine and jumped down to see Jamie standing staring at the propeller with her arms crossed nodding.   
  
"You passed," said Rafe.   
  
Jamie looked at him oddly. "Passed what, sir?"   
  
"Well a messenger came yesterday to inform us that a new mechanic was on his way and everytime we get a new mechanic we break a plane and see if they can fix it. Everytime, we disable a propeller and no one seems to be able to fix it. So you get to stay and you've earned me 'n Danny as your flight instructors. We're gonna teach you to fly."   
  
Jamie resisted the urge to hug him and said a grateful thank you sir.  
  
"Why don't you join us for a drink?" asked Rafe.  
  
"It would be an honor, sir." said Jamie.  
  
"Just Rafe."  
  
She nodded and he left. She cleand up and mopped down the floor and took her things to the closet of a room she had. She walked to the community bathroom/shower and took a shower, grateful she was the only one in there and dressed in another clean uniform. She stood infront of a large mirror in the bathroom and removed a pair of sissors and a razor from a small back. She then began to cut her hair even shorter. To the middle of her forehead and took up the razor and shaved where ever hair wasn't overlapping. This made her complexion even more male looking and she loved it. She hardly noticed when another man walked into the bathroom.   
  
"James right?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes sir," she replied finishing shaving.  
  
"I'm Danny."  
  
"Rafe told me you'd be helping teach me to fly," said Jamie.  
  
"Yep, and I'm also going to teach you how to properly shave a head," laughed Danny taking the razor from her hand and fixing her butcher job. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pearl Harbor or anything that has a copyright.  
  
  
  
Secrets  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
Once Danny had properly shaved Jamie's head she began heading back to her closet sized room with him in tow.  
  
"So where you from?" asked Danny sitting down on her bed.   
  
"Tenessee," replied Jamie pulling out a few framed pictures.  
  
"Me too! What part?" asked Danny.  
  
"Nashville," Jamie lied.   
  
"Oh, Rafe and I are farm boys. Say who's this girl?" asked Danny looking at one of the pictures.   
  
It was the one of her and her family at her mother's friend's wedding. It was black and white and she was wearing a dress and had very long hair. That was before her mother let her take hold of what she looked like.   
  
"Oh, that's just a friend."   
  
"She's gorgeous. She your girlfriend?" asked Danny eyeing him up.   
  
"No, just a friend."  
  
"Who's the guy in the uniform?"   
  
"Oh that's my father. He was a commander on a crusier at the harbor in Washington D.C." said Jamie machanically.   
  
"I see. Well I think I'd better get going. You should look into getting ready to go too. It's almost time to meet Rafe and the other guys at the bar." said Danny.  
  
Jamie nodded, she was still staring at a picture of her father. She missed him greatly. Then it dawned on her what Danny had said. He had just reached the door when she opened her mouth, "Danny?"  
  
"Yeah?" he said turning around.  
  
"Would you like a ride? I mean, it's senseless to take two cars when we could just go together." said Jamie shrugging.   
  
Danny smiled at her. "Thanks Jim, I'll take you up on that offer."  
  
Jamie smiled and grabbed her keys following Danny out. They walked out and across the base to her red buick that was parked at the far end of the lot. They jumped in and sped off with Danny giving directions.   
  
They arrived a little while later and Jamie began to get nervous when she saw the two other men. Danny tugged on her sleeve and brought her over to the table.   
  
"Danny! Jim! I thought you would never get here. Jim, this is Red and Tony. Guys, meet Jim Johnson, our new mechanic," said Rafe.   
  
Jamie shook hands and said hellos before sitting down next to Danny and Red. They ordered drinks and Jamie looked about the place quietly while the other men chatted. When their drinks arrived Jamie just stared at hers. The last time she'd had a drink it was when her father gave her a shot of whiskey and she threw it back up. She looked at the beer anxiously and then could feel a couple sets of eyes on her.   
  
"Jim?" said Danny.  
  
Jamie looked up at him.   
  
"You all right?"   
  
"Yeah, fine."   
  
He looked at her suspiciously and then grinned broadly. "You've never drank before."  
  
Jamie turned beet red and Danny just nodded.   
  
"Just chug it, you'll never taste it," laughed Rafe.  
  
Jamie looked at him and decided if she didn't want to get caught she would do as he said. And so she squared up her shoulders and hardened her face and picked up the mug. She nodded in the directions of the other men and chugged it. It was the worst thing she'd ever tasted in her life. The guys were yelling and hollaring in awe and she quickly excused herself to the men's room.   
  
"I'd better go see if he's alright. Rafe that was an evil thing to do," scolded Danny getting up.   
  
Rafe still had his head down on the table laughing and Danny made sure to push his face into the table on his way by. When he walked into the bathroom he could see a lower half of a Jamie behind a stall.   
  
"Jim are you ok?" asked Danny.  
  
"Yeah," she croaked out.   
  
Danny walked over and pressed open the stall. Jamie was sitting on the floor with her head resting on her arm on the toilet bowl. Danny patted his shoulder and held out a hand. Jamie took it and stood up. He helped her over to the sink and rinsed off her face.   
  
"Better?"  
  
"Yes, thanks," said Jamie feeling significantly better.   
  
"Good."   
  
Danny and Jamie walked out of the bathroom and back to the table. Jamie noticed that Rafe was standing up talking to someone and noticed them walking back but didn't pay much attention. Danny watched as she walked silently up behind Rafe's chair and pulled it out several inches. She then discretly took her seat to watch the show.   
  
When Rafe finished speaking to who ever he was talking to and sat down he missed his chair and went crashing to the floor. The whole table exploded with laughter and Jamie leaned on her elbows looking smug. Rafe regained his composure and looked at her.   
  
"Ok, I deserved that," said Rafe holding up his hands.   
  
Jamie nodded and ordered a water.   
  
"Just a friendly reminder that our physical examinations are tomorrow," said Tony matter of factly.  
  
Jamie's heart nearly stopped. This was bad. This was very bad. She could get discovered. She began to brood over how she was going to save herself.   
  
"Jim? Jim? Command center to Jim are you in there?"   
  
Jamie felt someone knocking on her head and turned to look at Danny.  
  
"Welcome back, I said why the face?"  
  
"What face?"   
  
"You looked seriously upset about something all of a sudden."  
  
"Oh! I just don't like exams. They creep me out."   
  
"Hail to that," said Tony.   
  
The next morning Jamie reported for exams. She passed everything and only had to drop her pants low enough to get a shot. But before she could get out the door a short brunette nurse called out to her.   
  
"Mr. Johnson, you're forgetting this."   
  
She turned around to see the nurse had her tan button up shirt in her hand. She jogged back to get it and to play the part winked at the nurse before leaving. As soon as she got out the door she shivered from the feeling of disgust and went back to base to start her duties. Later in the day she was washing down a particularly dirty P-36 when she heard two voices calling her.   
  
"Yeah!?"   
  
She jumped down off the wing and walked out of the hanger. Danny and Rafe were standing there.   
  
"Did you hear all them nurses?" asked Rafe.  
  
"No, someone die?" asked Jamie.   
  
Rafe let out a low whistle. "No Jimmy boy, they talked about you. You're a real hit with them. So which one you like?"   
  
Jamie turned beet red before turning around and walking back into the hanger.   
  
"None of them," replied Jamie flatly.   
  
"None?" repeated Rafe.   
  
Danny smiled and said, "You're waiting for Jamie."  
  
"Who's Jamie?" aske Rafe looking at Danny but Danny kept looking at Jamie.   
  
"Yeah Danny, I'm waiting for Jamie."   
  
"I knew it."   
  
"Who's Jamie?"  
  
"So are you ready for your first flying lesson?" asked Danny.  
  
Jamie's head reappeared into their line of vision.   
  
"You serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then yes I'm ready lets go. Right now." said Jamie jumping down.   
  
"Who's Jamie?"   
  
Danny walked over to Jamie and helped her prep the plane.   
  
"WHO'S JAMIE!!!" yelled Rafe for the fourth time.  
  
Danny looked down at him, "a girl."  
  
"I figured that, who is she?"  
  
"A "friend" of Jim's."  
  
"Ohhhh"  
  
Danny nodded and jumped into the cockpit with Jamie. She felt a little nervous being this close to a guy. The only guy she'd ever been this close to was her father. Danny began giving her instructions but she was already way ahead of him. She taxied out and took off all with him yelling "Jim what are you doing?!"  
  
"Jimmy, I thought you didn't know how to fly." said Danny looking at him.   
  
"I can fly, I can't land. I can't shoot a gun either but I can inversly fly." said Jamie and to prove her point she rolled the plane and began flying upside down.   
  
"Ok so you can't land. Well all you have to do to shoot the guns is press this button but don't do that I don't know if anyone else is up here. Now, lets land. If you break it, you get to fix it," laughed Danny.   
  
Jamie laughed and the landing was rough but nothing was broken.   
  
"That was pretty good, all ya have to do is clean it up. Maybe you'll fly alone with Rafe n' me one of these days. It would be fun we could teach you how to play chicken."   
  
"Sounds great."   
  
  
******  
  
Finding out that Rafe was leaving for England was hard for her but it was even harder for her to find out that her and everyone else was being transferred to Pearl Harbor. When she got there, there were more mechanics but she was also and aviator now so she flew a lot with Danny since Rafe had left. She'd gotten pretty good at it but the landing still needed a lot of work but her fixing was still as good as it's ever been.   
  
Hawaii was a beautiful place but sorrow sunk in as they learned of Rafe's death overseas. Danny was torn up, she was torn up. Danny was taking it to hardest though but Jamie tried her best to comfort him. To make matters worse her own father died and her mother demanded to know where exactly she was. She told her that she was a nurse at the base and pearl harbor and her mother almost died of excitement. She kept trying to make plans to come and see her but Jamie kept refusing saying there was too much work for her to visit and she would only get in the way. Jamie knew her mother only wanted to come because it was Hawaii and there were men to peruse.   
  
Jamie sat fixing a broken altimeter when she heard footfalls echo in the big empty room. She didn't get out of the cockpit or even call to find out who was about to interupt her work. She was in a particularly foul mood because she was on her period and had just gotten off the phone with her mother. She managed to zap herself and cursed quite loudly. Suddenly a gorgeous head of dark brown locks, soft face, and brillant brown eyes appeared over the edge of the cockpit. She screamed.   
  
"Danny!" she said cluctching her chest, "don't do that!"   
  
"Sorry Jim. I thought I'd find you here."  
  
"Yeah, I have to fix this altimeter. I managed to break it when I got pissed off and kicked it."  
  
"That was good."   
  
"Yeah I know, it was one of my more brillant moments if you ask me. How I got my foot up that high while flying I'll never know," said Jamie looking up at him.   
  
She stared at him indescretly. She was getting lost in his beautiful face. She was trying to push the dirty thoughts out of her head but it wasn't working. If she said what she wanted to say she would either blow her cover or easily become the outcast for people thinking she was a gay man.   
  
"Jim? Is there something on my face?"   
  
"God you're beautiful," whispered Jamie.   
  
Danny's eyes got really wide and when Jamie saw this her eyes widened in shock.   
  
"I didn't say that out loud did I?" she squeaked in a not so manly voice.  
  
"Yes, you did." said Danny slowly.  
  
She almost couldn't keep this up.   
  
"Danny, I'm going to tell you this and then I'm going to quit the military because I will get thrown out and not for the reason you're about to think but. I think I'm falling in love with you," and when she said it, she sounded just like a small school girl.   
  
She got out of the plane and began walking towards the hanger door. Danny sat shocked for a minute before remembering the picture of Jamie and then imagining what 'Jim' would look like with long hair and a dress.   
  
"Jamie wait!" 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Pearl Harbor or anything else with a copyright.   
  
A/N: I'm bringing Rafe back a little bit early because I've got a situation ready for him that he really needs to be a part of but since he comes the day before they decide to blow up Pearl Harbor that won't work so I'm bringing him back at the beginning of December instead of the sixth. K?  
  
  
Secrets  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
  
  
Jamie stopped in mid stride. He hadn't taken it the wrong way. She almost let her heart leap for joy but instead she shook her head and kept walking. Danny realized she wasn't going to stop and ran after her.   
  
"Jamie wait," said Danny grabbing her arm.   
  
She stopped and looked at him with tears in her eyes.   
  
"We're not going to throw you out. We just have to make sure that no officials find out. Even then you've done an amazing job I'm sure they'd keep it hush hush. Please, don't go."  
  
Jamie looked at him and he was almost in tears. She turned around and hugged him tightly letting those tears fall. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Sobs racked her body and she fell to her knees. Danny dropped with her to keep from falling himself and held her stroking her very short hair.   
  
"I'm sorry I decieved you," she sobbed quietly.   
  
"It's ok, I'm glad you did. Now I get to meet this beautiful person who was in that picture. So, you've been telling your mother you were a nurse? I bet she just loves that."  
  
Jamie let go of him and laughed sitting on the hard floor of the hanger.   
  
"Yeah, she keeps wanting to come and see me but I have to keep making excuses because I'm not really a nurse." sighed Jamie.   
  
Danny smiled and mischeivous smile at her.  
  
"Danny Walker what are you thinking?" asked Jamie wiping the tears off her face and smiling.   
  
"Well I got a couple nurse friends over there. Maybe we could have your mom to Hawaii for a lil while."  
  
Jamie couldn't believe she was actually considering this.   
  
"Danny you make my mind think in more ways than its ever thunk before."  
  
"Is thunk even a word?" asked Danny smiling.  
  
"I don't think it was before now because I'm makin' it a word," said Jamie sternly.   
  
"Ok then. Would you like me to get in touch with a couple of friends and see what I can do?" asked Danny.  
  
Jamie thought about it for a second before saying, "yeah, I think my mom should see me at least once."   
  
Danny smiled and helped her up.   
  
"May I walk you back you the barracks?" asked Danny.  
  
"Sure can, but you can't take my are Danny, cuz that would make us look a lil on the queer side and that'll get us both thrown out," laughed Jamie.   
  
Danny laughed and Jamie started to walk out and abruptly stopped. She ran back into the hanger and grabbed her uniform shirt and threw it on hitting the lights as she walked back to where Danny was standing. He was standing in the pitchblack and didn't notice her reach him until her felt something gentle brush his cheek and saw a dark outline standing to his right.   
  
Jamie was sure her face was glowing in the dark. That the red from her cheeks could be seen clear to the Arizona. She could see Danny trying to figure out what just happened and she went to move on.   
  
"C'mon Danny, it's late. If we stay out much longer we're bound to get lost."  
  
She took a step forward and her boots clunked on the ground letting himk know exactly where she was. He reached out and closed his hand around her arm pulling her back.   
  
"Danny!" exclaimed Jamie turning to look at him,   
  
And when he saw her hair fan out and her profile look up at him he took the opportunity to giver her a quick kiss before starting off.   
  
Jamie stood shocked, she pressed her hand to her mouth and tried to hang on to that brief sensation.   
  
"Jamie? Are you coming?" called Danny who was already a good fifteen feet from the hanger.   
  
Jamie stirred from her reverie and jogged over to him saying, "yeah."  
  
They reached Jamie's room and she leaned against the door and stared at him trying not to drool.   
  
"Do you want to come in for a minute?" asked Jamie.   
  
Danny seemed to think for a second on wether or not this was a good idea.   
  
"Sure," he said before he had time to think it over.   
  
She smiled at him and opened the door. He followed her in and sat down on the bed. She wandered around sporting a rose color across her cheeks.   
  
"Jamie, for godsakes sit down before you hurt yourself." said Danny.   
  
She stared at him for a second and sat down in a chair across from him. She stared nervously around the room and glanced back at him. He laughed lightly and reached a hand behind her neck and pulled her face towards him and kissed her. She was taken by shock at first but eased into it and relaxed some. Danny thought it wise to leave her room about an hour later before things got a little out of hand. She sighed before changing and going to sleep. At least the object of her affection knew that she loved him.   
  
  
The first of Decemer rolled around and Jamie's mother would be here in the next couple of hours. Danny had managed to get the entire nurse staff to let her be a nurse for a few days to please her mother and all in all thought it would be quite amusing. She was lined up to have Danny meet her at the airport and bring her to her at the hospital. She looked at the white outfit that was sitting on her bed in the barracks and looked for a small duffle bag to put it in. She found a small bag and left the barracks as Jim and when she arrived at the hospital she changed and became Nurse Jamie. She came out and laughed at herself in the mirror.  
  
"I could never imagine myself wearing this out of my own free will," laughed Jamie to another nurse named Sandy.   
  
"It suits you though," replied Betty, yet another nurse and girlfriend of Red.   
  
Jamie turned and smiled laughing again. She placed the small white hat on her head and sat down on one of the beds swinging her feet which had little white shoes on them.   
  
"Jamie, come here, we'll have you treat Dee, the intern. Just so it looks like you're doing something when your mother arrives. All you have to do is make it look like you're bandaging her arm. Matter of fact, Sandy, would you go and accidently cut Dee really bad?" yelled Evelyn, another nurse and Rafe's girlfriend.   
  
The other nurses had found it highly amusing and impressived that she was a girl and leading a man's life and promised to keep it under wraps. Sandy smiled at the request and the rest sat around waiting. A few minutes later there was a loud scream followed by the apology of Sandy who they all knew wasn't sorry at all.   
  
"Ohhh hurry up here come's Danny's car!" said Betty excitedly.   
  
Evelyn peered out the window and Sandy brought in Dee. The wound would need stitching.   
  
"Can you sew?" asked Evelyn.  
  
"Some, I can hem things." replied Jamie.   
  
"Perfect. Hem her arm. Clean off the blood sterylize and sew. I'll get you a needle ready."   
  
Evelyn bustled off and Jamie began cleaning the wound. She'd gotten a similar one just about a month ago when she managed to slice her arm open on a jagged piece of metal that was laying around. Evelyn returned as Danny and Mrs. Johnson walked in the door. Jamie pretended not to notice. Evelyn handed Jamie the needle and she began stitching the wound shut. She cleaned it once more and stood back.   
  
"There ya go Dee, all better." smiled Jamie and Dee gave her a dirty look before leaving muttering something about imcompetent nurses not watching where they were going.  
  
"Hello baby doll," said a voice Jamie thought she'd gotten rid of for good.   
  
She turned around and was met with the face of her mother. Aged but still the same. Long blonde hair and misty blue eyes. She was glad she had her father's eyes because her mother's were just ugly.   
  
"Hello mother."  
  
"Nice boyfriend you've got there, and quite handsome if I do say so myself. Reminds me of when I first met your father."  
  
"Oh boy here we go," said Jamie sitting down on a nearby bed.   
  
Jackelene went on about how she met Amos and then broke down into tears over his death. Jamie rolled her eyes and looked to Danny for help.   
  
"Mrs. Johnson, why don't we take you on a tour of Pearl Harbor? You're only going to be here for a few days."  
  
"That would be lovely, thank you Danny," said Jacklene.   
  
Jamie rolled her eyes and grabbed her duffle back and threw it in the back of Danny's car before climbing in with him and her mother.   
  
"This is going to be a long two days." sighed Jamie.  
  
The day that Jamie's mother left was the greatest day of them all. She'd diven Jamie insane. When she left and Danny and her returned to the barracks she knelt down and kissed the runway. Danny laughed and walked with her to start her duties as a mechanic. He sat and talked to her while she fixed the machine guns on a P-40.   
  
He walked around to the front of the plane where she was working and put his head on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. It would have looked really bad for anyone else to walk by though because she still had her short hair and it was shorter and spiked. And to everyone else she was still Jim, Jimmy, Jim, and Fix-All J. But Danny and Jamie didn't hear the footsteps walking into the hanger at seven oclock at night. Infact they kept right on laughing.  
  
Jamie finally had had enough of the close but no touching and kissed him. He kissed her back and she dropped her wrench that made a loud clattering sound on the hard floor. She looped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. At that moment a voice rang through the hanger and at close range.   
  
"Danny!? Jim!? What's going on in here?!"  
  
They jumped apart and turned to see Rafe standing right behind them with his bag sitting on the floor. 


	5. Chapter 5 - Pop Quizzes

Disclaimer: I don't own Pearl Harbor or anything else with a copyright.  
  
  
Secrets  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
Danny and Jamie's eyes grew wide and they both just stared at Rafe.   
  
"I asked what was going on here," said Rafe getting impatient.   
  
  
"I-its not what it looks like!" exlaimed Danny.  
  
Rafe raised his eyebrows and looked at Danny hard.   
  
"So you're telling me that you standing in here behind a plane your lips attached to Jim isn't what it looks like?"  
  
"Yeah," said Danny shrugging nervously.  
  
"Look Danny, I don't have a problem if your doors happen to swing that way but why didn't you just tell me?" asked Rafe putting his hands on his hips.   
  
"Well, you see, I didn't tell you because I'm not gay. Jim's not a guy, he's a she." explained Danny.  
  
Rafe almost bust out laughing.   
  
''Now Danny, thats no way to talk about Jim. I mean, it's ok if ya'll are together but callin' Jim a girl is just wrong."   
  
"But I am a girl," said Jamie stepping forward.   
  
Rafe looked at her.   
  
"No, you're Jim. Has Danny got you brainwashed to say that?" asked Rafe.  
  
"Rafe honest to god you are retarded sometimes," sighed Danny. "God Rafe what else to you need to believe Jim's a she?''  
  
Jamie thought for a second before sending a dirty look Danny's way.   
  
"What?" he asked after intercepting the nasty look.   
  
"You make me put on that nurse's outfit I'm gonna hurt you," said Jamie.   
  
"Oh Danny now that's just kinky," said Rafe shaking his head.   
  
Jamie stomped her foot and walked over to her locker and spun the lock. She opened the locker and changed into this white outfit right infront of them. She looked more womanly in woman's clothes. Rafe's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.   
  
"Fix-all J is a girl?" squeaked Rafe.   
  
"Yes, and you need to keep it quiet. I don't want to get thrown out. So as far as you know I'm still Jim." said Jamie looking pleadingly at him.  
  
"Where did you learn to fix all this?" asked Rafe sitting down.   
  
"Well when your father is at war and your mother wants nothing to do with you then you just kind of learn to tinker with thinks and figure out how they work and I would sneak books from the library and hide them in my room and read them. My mom never knew and to this day she thinks I'm a nurse." sighed Jamie changing back into the tan uniform.   
  
Rafe looked between Danny and Jamie.   
  
"So you two are.......together?"   
  
"Yeah," said Jamie looking at Danny, "you could say that."  
  
Rafe nodded and smiled at them.   
  
"So neither one of you is going to greet me?" asked Rafe.   
  
Jamie looked up and ran over to him hugging him. Danny followed close after Jamie.   
  
"We thought you were dead," said Jamie into his shirt.   
  
"So did I," said Rafe.   
  
****  
  
It didn't take long for people to realize that Rafe was alive. Evelyn being one of the ones who was overjoyed to see him.   
  
One evening the four were gathered in a hanger and Jamie was replacing a broken windshild.   
  
"Danny, if you wouldn't throw rocks at Rafe on base I wouldn't be doing this," said Jamie pointing the sealant gun at him.   
  
He shrugged and laughed, "We don't call you fix-all J for nothin'."   
  
"If you keep it up I'm movin' my buns back to Tenessee mister."  
  
He laughed again and Jamie looked up at him again.   
  
"Is that a challenge?" asked Jamie standing up.  
  
He looked at her before saying, "yeah."  
  
"Oh this is gonna be good," laughed Rafe.   
  
Jamie jumped down and took off her uniform shirt and stood with the white beater on. She moved into fighting stance and challenged him.   
  
"We'd better take this outside because if we don't you're gonna have more to fix than you bargained for J."   
  
She nodded and moved outside, Rafe and Evelyn behind them.   
  
"Don't go easy on me Dan, I'm not a little girl," said Jamie winking at him.   
  
"Yeah I know, you're a big girl," laughed Danny.   
  
She stood in mock hurt, " you're going down buddy."   
  
"Bring it on."  
  
Their fight started and pretty soon they'd gathered a large crowd. And what was funny was that Jamie was winning.   
  
"C'mon Danny, you're so much bigger and stronger than me," taunted Jamie.   
  
"I don't lift big heavy things," said Danny.  
  
"You lift Rafe, thats a really big heavy thing," laughed Jamie thowing a glance at Rafe.   
  
Jamie was waiting for the opportunity to clock him good. He was pretty well protected. He made a swing at her and there it was. She ducked and shoved her fist into his stomach.   
  
"Sorry Dan," said Jamie as he fell to the ground.   
  
"Damn J, you hit hard," gasped Danny.   
  
She looked at him apologetically and looked to Evelyn who was laughing and collecting something from Rafe. She held a hand down to Danny.   
  
"Beat by a girl," she whispered in his ear as he got up.   
  
He glared at her but smiled.   
  
"Woo! Go J!" yelled Red.   
  
She turned and bowed to the small audience and returned to the hanger as the group broke up. Danny followed her in and she picked up her sealant and hopped back up on the plane.   
  
"Good fight, where did you learn to do all of that?"  
  
"Rafe." said Jamie simply.  
  
"He taught that to you?" asked Danny bewildered. "He never taught any of that to me. Now I feel neglected."  
  
Jamie smiled and looked down at him.   
  
"He loves me more then he loves you," laughed Jamie.   
  
"But I bet you don't love him as much as you love me," said Danny getting up on the wing.  
  
Jamie pointed the gun at him, "Ok now that's a true statement."  
  
He leaned into the cockpit and gave her a gentle kiss.   
  
"Alright you two, break it up before you get caught, again," said Rafe coming into the Hanger. "J, it's time for your flying test."   
  
Jamie's head came up over the edge of the cockpit.  
  
"TEST! Who's giving me the test?" yelled Jamie.  
  
"Why Danny is. It was his idea." said Rafe looked at Danny.   
  
Jamie's eyes bore into Danny.   
  
"You didn't tell me you were testing me today."  
  
"Pop quiz," laughed Danny jumping down before she had time to hurt him. "Suit up, test in ten."   
  
Danny walked out of the hanger and Jamie let a wrench fly narrowly missing his head. Instead it clanged and skidded across the runway. She could hear him laughing as she climbed out of the plane.   
  
"Ohhhhhh if he wasn't Danny Walker I'd kill him," said Jamie taking off her grungy pants and putting on a pair of clean ones.   
  
"A lot of people say that, well, no actually you're the only one who seems to love him yet want to kill him at the same time." said Rafe.   
  
"Ask Evelyn I bet she feels the same way about you too Captian McCawley," said Jamie walking out of the hanger and going to prep Danny's plane.   
  
She was mentally preparing herself for this test when Danny appeared in full uniform with a clipboard.   
  
  
"Oh don't we look just the stud?" asked Jamie saluting.   
  
"Yep," said Danny returning the salute and beginning to check her work.   
  
"Everything is looking good so far are you ready to fly?" asked Danny?  
  
"No but do I have a choice? No, so lets go."   
  
Jamie got in the plane and Danny squished into the seat with her.   
  
She began the taxi out and took off from Hickum. She ran through everything she was supposed to be and when it came time to land she almost had a heart attack.   
  
"Breathe Jamie, you're turning blue," said Danny looking at her.   
  
She nodded and took a deep breath and began her decent watching her altimeter and the run way. Touch down was smooth. She pulled the plane back in the hanger and got out. She watched Danny scribble down some things and she shook her head walking back to the other hanger.   
  
"Excellent landing J," said Rafe as she came back in.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Jamie could you come with me please?" asked Danny looking stern at the hanger door.   
  
She looked at Rafe before walking towards Danny. 


End file.
